Leyendo Percy Jackson
by agf99
Summary: En el solsticio de invierno los dioses tendrán que leer la historia de un semidios


Los dioses, los seres más poderosos que hay en la tierra, se encontraban en medio de la importantísima reunión anual, la cual solo era una excusa para reunirse a pelear por diferentes motivos que muchas personas podrían pensar que eran razones tontas, especialmente para seres con un poder inimaginable.

En fin, los doce olímpicos se encontraban orgullosamente sentados en sus magníficos tronos. Cada uno discutiendo con otro o simplemente ignorando a todos, como cada vez que estaban reunidos.

Los dioses, como sabrán son seres extremadamente orgullosos y egoístas, a tal punto que preferirían causar una guerra mundial antes de dar su brazo a torcer; lo cual ya había pasado dos veces, en lo que nosotros conocemos como la primera y segunda guerra mundial. Las dos guerras fueron ocasionadas por hijos de los tres dioses más poderosos; Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.

Al finalizar la segunda guerra estos tres hicieron un pacto, no más hijos semidioses o mestizos lo cual no fue cumplido por dos de los tres dioses.

En medio de la reunión, o más bien discusión, una luz dorada ilumino por todo el lugar; En medio del lugar aparecieron tres ancianas, estas tres ancianas eran muy respetadas y eran conocidas por nunca intervenir en nada en especial si eran asuntos de los dioses. Ellas son conocidas como las destino, las Parcas, las Moiras o Fata; son las que marcan el sino de todas las personas, y en este momento se encontraban totalmente molestas con los dioses por sus acciones futuras, así que les iba a dar una oportunidad de cambiar el futuro para el bien.

-Mis señoras- dijo el rey de los dioses cortésmente- ¿En qué las podemos ayudar?

- Zeus estamos muy molestas con todos ustedes en especial contigo y con tu esposa- ante esto todos los dioses se preguntaban la razón de esto- por sus acciones y decisiones futuras- los dioses las miraban confundidos- es por eso que les vamos a ayudar a corregir los errores y a tomar las decisiones correctas- ahí todos los dioses pensaban que era una broma ¿las Parcas ayudándolos?- van a tener que leer unos libros que cuentan las experiencias de unos semidioses y van a tener que leer acompañados de un grupo de semidioses por lo cual van a tener que jurar por el Rio Estigio no dañar ni matar a ningunos de ellos. Hades y Hestia deben estar presentes

Los dioses se miraron entre sí ¿qué se traían entre manos las Moiras? Lo iban a tener que averiguar porque no es que les den mucha opción.

-Hermes llama a Hestia y Hades, rápido- ordenó Zeus de mal humor ¿por qué tenían que meter las narices donde no debían?

Hermes sin mediar palabra se desapareció en una luz plateada. Nadie habló en esos cinco minutos solo se dedicaron a mirar a las Destino. Cuando Hermes apareció lo hizo con Hades y Hestia, los dos últimos dieron una pequeña reverencia hacia las Parcas, que les fue devuelta. El dios de los muertos se fue a sentar en la silla que tenía para invitados tras hacer una mueca de molestia. Hestia, con su apariencia de una mujer de 20 años; algo no muy común de ella, se fue al lado del fuego.

-Dioses recuerden para poder leer los libros tienen que realizar el juramento, cuando lo realicen aparecerán un grupo de semidioses, y otro grupo ira llegando conforme lean los capítulos; también aparecerán los libros. Disfruten la lectura-dicho esto desaparecieron, dejando muy aturdidos a los dioses.

Zeus decidió que era el momento de proceder con el juramento, él estaba muy irritado, odiaba tener que obedecer a alguien; no entendía por qué lo hacia ya que era el rey y tendría que ser al revés.

-Juramos por el Río Estigio no hacer daño a ningún semidiós que venga- en ese momento una luz dorada iluminó el lugar, ahí aparecieron un grupo de semidioses muy confundidos.

Los nueve semidioses se veían muy confundidos, pero al percatarse de los dioses, se vieron muchos mas confundidos y hasta algunos indignados por alguna razón. Pero a pesar de ello, si les dieron una reverencia, aunque claro algunos obligados ya que les daban un muy notable codazo en las costillas.

Los dioses que ya esperaban a los semidioses se sintieron un poco ofendidos, ellos se merecían respeto, por algo eran dioses ¿no?, los más ofendidos, por supuesto, eran Zeus y su esposa Hera, por eso Zeus muy irritado por todo; dijo/ gruño:

-Digan cada uno su nombre y su progenitor divino

Los dioses pasaron su mirada en cada uno de los semidioses se les notaba una mirada cansada como si hubieran visto todo y vivido más de mil años lo cual impacto a muchos de los dioses presentes. Se dieron cuenta que nadie tenía ganas de presentarse ya que tuvieron un no muy sutil encuentro de miradas para ver quién era primero. Al final se adelantó una chica con aspecto latino ¿, es decir con el pelo negro con la piel ligeramente tostada y también imponía respeto y se notaba que era una chica que no querías meterte porque tenía mil formas diferentes de hacerte sufrir.

-Reyna, hija de Belona y Pretora de la Duodécima Región Fulminata

Al presentarse la pretora, una chica morena con cabellos rizados y con los ojos de un tono dorado suspiro al ver que nadie se adelantaba y se presentó

-Hazel, hija de Plutón- Hades no podía creérselo era en realidad imposible su querida hija había muerto hace muchos años

-Imposible, mi hija murió-dijo con una mueca

-Me dieron una segunda oportunidad, papá-dijo Hazel con una sonrisa tranquila. Para sorpresa de todos, Hades corrió a abrazar a su hija, Hazel por primera vez en su vida sintió como un era un abrazo de su padre, e inmediatamente se lo devolvió. Pero como todo en la vida nada dura para siempre, se tuvieron que separar luego que Zeus muy 'disimuladamente' tronó un rayo. Él habría prohibido que los dioses se acercaran a los semidioses, no lo podían desobedecer, por algo era su rey. Hades con todo el pesar del mundo se separó y volvió a su silla de invitados pensando unas no muy 'amables' palabras hacia su 'queridísimo' hermano menor.

Un chico de gran musculatura y tamaño dio un paso al frente, tenía rasgos asiáticos, imponía bastante respeto y si no lo conocías miedo.

-Soy Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte y Pretor de la Duodécima Región Fulminata.

Ares prestó más atención, evaluando a su 'hijo', siempre los evaluaba si era dignos o no. Si no lo eran, bueno, no podía dejar manchado su nombre con un engendro debilucho, así que hacía lo que Esparta hacía a los débiles, matarlos. Pero al parecer, aprobó lo que vio, se veía bastante poderoso.

Un semidiós de tez blanca con el pelo rubio rapado al estilo romano con una pequeña cicatriz en forma de media luna y unos ojos azul eléctrico dio un paso adelante. Él había sido uno de los que se habían quedado parado reacio a darles una reverencia ya que por su culpa su mejor amigo casi hermano había muerto por tenerse que sacrificar, nunca los perdonaría; siempre habría ese resentimiento; él no hubiera hecho la reverencia si no fuera que Reyna le había dado un codazo. Su novia ni Percy ni Nico ni Annabeth se había arrodillado desafiantes, claro que cada uno por sus propios motivos pero lo general era el resentimiento hacia los dioses, y su mal gobierno y sus pésimas decisiones por su egoísmo y orgullo. Y eso era lo que llegaba, en realidad a todos los semidioses que estaban presentes y los que no lo estaban; todos tenían el resentimiento hacia ellos.

-Mi nombre es Jason Grace y soy hijo de Júpiter

En ese momento Hera empezó a reclamarle mientras que Poseidón y Hades también empezaron a reclamarle aunque el primero estaba más tranquilo ya que él también había roto el tratado, solo esperaba que en el futuro que decía no les pasara nada. Hades si estaba bastante furioso Zeus había matado a casi todos sus hijos menores de 16 años (a excepción de Nico y Bianca, pero él no se tenía porque enterar) y que él tenga un hijo le sacaba de quicio.

-El trato no incluían romanos- dijo Zeus tranquilamente aunque por dentro estaba hirviendo de ira, nadie tenía porque reclamarle algo porque era el rey de los dioses, los demás solo tenían que hacerle caso no cuestionarlo. Una vez más maldecía a las Parcas por su intromisión, no se tendrían que meter; nunca lo hacían ¿por qué ahora? Cuando nadie cuestionaba nada y lo tenía todo bajo control.

Los dioses que se habían quejado, pararon de hacerlo conteniéndose ya que era un esfuerzo vano ya que Zeus era una cabeza dura y por eso, Poseidón y Hades pensaban que por esa razón su padre lo había confundido con una roca, pero claro no sabían si era cierto.

Una semidiosa que era muy hermosa aunque lo trataba de ocultar ya que tenía el pelo marrón cortado de forma dispareja como se lo hubiera cortado ella misma, vestía una chaqueta para hacer snowboard; lo más impactante de esta semidiosa era que tenía unos hermosos ojos que cambiaban de color según en qué lugar la veías, podía cambia a marrón, azul, verde, etc. En fin esta semidiosa un poco insegura dio un paso adelante. Ella en realidad no sabía si estaba bien lo estaba haciendo ya que los dioses habían estado discutiendo y nunca era bueno interrumpirlos en especial si estaba Zeus discutiendo.

-Soy Piper McLean y soy hija de Afrodita- cuando dijo eso literalmente Afrodita dio tal chillido que en el mundo mortal causó un gran terremoto que hizo a Hades bufar y bruzar los brazos

-Genial, Afrodita acabas de causar un atasco en el inframundo-se quejó Hades maldiciendo por sus adentros a su hermano menor y Afrodita por su imprudencia. Esta última se sonrojo, ella odiaba matar a mortales pero ver a su hija del futuro la emocionó aunque ella se mostrara reacia a mostrar respeto hacia los dioses y su forma de vestir algo que luego discutirían. Una hija suya no podía vestirse así, ella no lo permitiría.

Una semidiosa interrumpió los pensamientos de la diosa del amor, tenía el pelo corto negro y llevaba una diadema que contrastaba con su pelo todo desordenado. Lo más impactante eran sus ojos azules eléctrico enmarcado un una gruesa línea de delineador negro.

-Soy Thalia Grace, teniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa e hija de Zeus- dijo con una sonrisa de anticipación sabía lo que le iba a caer a su padre, y no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que las protestas de los tres grandes y de Hera no se hicieron esperar. Mientras tanto Artemisa miraba preocupada a la que sería su nueva teniente y ¿qué pasaría con Zöe? No pudo evitar que se le derramara una lagrima la que aparentemente solo su futura teniente noto y le dio una mirada de comprensión como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-… mataste a todos mis hijos y tienes dos…-

-… quedamos en no más hijos semidioses…-

-… dos y con la misma mortal…-

Era lo que se escuchaba en el Olimpo en ese momento, como sabrán Zeus no es un dios que se caracterice por su paciencia ni por su comprensión y desde el momento en que habían llegado las Parcas habían estado probando su poca paciencia todos incluyendo esos estúpidos semidioses que no mostraban el respeto adecuando a los Dioses, algo que debían hacer sin ningún reparo.

-SILENCIO-bramó y en ese instante todos se quedaron en silencio- NO TENGO QUE DARLE EXPLICACIONES A NADIE POR ALGO SOY SU REY, CONTINUÉN PRESENTANDOSE-termino frotándose las sienes

El siguiente semidiós en ir, era un chico vestido enteramente de negro, el no pasaba de los 16 años, tenía una tez pálida pero con un tono oliváceo y unos ojos negros que parecían emanar muerte.

-Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades y nací antes del tratado-dijo antes que Zeus y Poseidón saltaran a reclamarle algo a su padre que lo miraba con una mescla de emociones con felicidad, preocupación y de ¿amor?, Nico desvío su mirada hacia los semidioses rogando para que uno de los dos faltantes se adelantaran y no ser el centro de atención. Para suerte de él, una semidiosa se adelanto

Ella tenía el pelo rubio largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y tenía unos ojos grises que se veían calculadores como si estuviera pensado cual sería la mejor estrategia para ganarte en una pelea, muchos dioses se dieron cuenta al instante de quien era su madre ya que tenían los mismos ojos grises y la mirada calculadora.

-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea

Atenea que se había mantenido al margen y no había opinado analizando lo que les habían dicho las Parcas ¿en serio el futuro era tan malo? Pero no se pudo resistir al ver a su hija, se notaba que ella iba a ser su hija predilecta aunque no pudo evitar pensar porque ella se había negado al comienzo a arrodillarse, sus hijos normalmente eran muy respetuosos con los dioses ¿por qué ella no era así? Igualmente le dirigió una sonrisa que su hija le regresó pero no era totalmente sincera como si estuviera un poco resentida.

El último que faltaba presentarse era un semidiós que se le notaba que era bastante poderoso, tenía el pelo negro y muy rebelde, tenía los ojos verde agua y demostraban un gran cansancio como el que tiene una persona mayor y que escondía dolor por seres queridos que había perdido.

-Mi nombre es Percy Jackson- ahí Poseidón se tensó, la que le iba a caer- hijo de Poseidón

Poseidón a pesar de todos los reclamos que le estaban diciendo no pudo evitar sonreírle a su hijo que en este momento debía tener unos siete años, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir preocupación se notaba que su hijo había tenido una vida difícil y maldijo ¿por qué no podían dejar vivir una vida tranquila a sus hijos?

Los reclamos de Hades y Zeus se vieron detenidos por una luz dorada que duro aproximadamente cinco segundos que cuando abandonó la sala dejo diez libros apilados en una mesa que había aparecido cerca del fuego de Hestia la cual cogió el que estaba encima

-Deberíamos comenzar- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-…


End file.
